<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Filk] Everybody's Free (to Wear Mithril) by Akaihyou, lysandyra (pxssnelke), minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177778">[Filk] Everybody's Free (to Wear Mithril)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou'>Akaihyou</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra'>lysandyra (pxssnelke)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Filk, Gen, I think it's filk, Or is it a podfic? There's a lot of reading and not much singing?, Parody, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of Baz Luhrmann's song, "Everybody's Free (to Wear Sunscreen." Some paragraphs are addressed to specific characters/actors, otherwise it's just general advice. Some of the humor will make more sense if you've watched the documentaries/commentaries on the Extended Edition DVDs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Filk] Everybody's Free (to Wear Mithril)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274547">Everybody's Free (to Wear Mithril)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliottRook/pseuds/ElliottRook">ElliottRook</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 7:04</p><p>Size: 5.14 MB</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/3sgsrf782wx26kt/Wear%20Mythril%20final.mp3?dl=0">Mp3 on Dropbox</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/lrgadwoul1qimae/Wear_Mythril_final.mp3/file">Mp3 on Mediafire</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>